fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dressia Dyavtsku
Dressia Dyavtsku ( , Doriaia Kyūketsuki) is a Vampiress born in the country of Krevsia in its capital, belonging to one of the main, most powerful covens into the city—the Dyavtsku Coven. Her coven belongs to the Five Dark Leaders, and holds much influence in the says of Vampiric Society. The only daughter and second youngest child of the most powerful coven, she has three older brothers as well as a younger brother, meaning she holds next to no sway in her household. Wynn, her younger brother by thirteen years, holds even more sway and power than she does. After leaving her coven, Dressia went on to complete college at the Silver Hill Medical Clinic, graduating and moving to Bellym to work at their Researcher Facility in Human Health, along with Dr. Utoko and Dr.Perium. It was in Bellym that she met Krovzhin in a vampire-avatar form, and went back to Krevsia with him to learn Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. After she had learned all she needed and Krovzhin had disappeared, she stayed in Krevsia and became and attending doctor at Edgevale Hospital. She now lives somewhere in Ishgar after her doctor license was revoked. Appearance Human Vampire Personality History Powers and Abilities Magic Vampire Style Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): is a Caster Magic the grants the user the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing. In order to harness its power, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient ethernano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood, placing it under the user's control if it was not originally; also allowing it to transform from a normal form into a more physical form. In addition, when forming blood, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. When the user utilizes Blood Magic, they can move and freely control the blood placed under their control, or from their surroundings, such as a blood-bank, a hospital, or a battlefield—these are some of the examples. For offensive measures, the user is capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks or projectiles in a similar manner to that of other elemental magic. The user can also control the state that blood is in; enabling them to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with their magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for a weapon as well replicate themselves though an unknown method, making carbon copies of themselves to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. As with most elemental magics, the user is also able to transform their entire body into the element of blood in order to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if they are caught while in a tangible form, the user is then vulnerable to attacks. Technically, Blood Magic can serve as a vastly more powerful version of Water Magic; though its true power lies in its fuel. Spilling of blood is a potent force in the working of magic. It may be a token sacrifice, but it may also be the loss of life that fuels the spell. In any case, losing blood –from any source- will cause the magical energy utilized in order to harness Blood Magic to surge violently, granting an increase in power by thrice the amount. This makes Blood Magic far more powerful than the other elemental magics on paper—though naturally, the skill level of the magicians utilizing them is the deciding factor. Indeed, due to Blood Magic being drawn from life, it can be considered a kind of "life energy manipulation"; using their life to fuel their magic, making it some of the strongest out there. Essentially, the blood may be supplied by either the magician or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. For this sinister method of activation, along with utilizing blood as if it were an element, Blood Magic enables the user to cast imitations of spells that would otherwise be beyond the caster's abilities, or require the use of magical tools—an example of this is the Bloody Break spell, which is an imitation of the Abyss Break spell, and it should be noted that the more violent or painful the method of acquiring blood is, the more powerful a spell will become—with death allowing a caster's attack to reach the heights of S-Class Magicians at a minimum. Because of its enormous power, some ancient magicians were known to keep numerous slaves on hand as fuel for the Blood Magic—something that's sadly continued to this day. However, its deadliest ability is that Blood Magic is capable of controlling enemies like helpless puppets—the only limitation to such a terrifying skill is that the user needs to have a direct link to an open wound on an enemy. Blood Magic's taboo is that the power is addicting and detrimental to the caster's sanity—very much overly so. The power of Blood Magic –the power to control the very life force of all beings in a sense- is extremely powerful, and the sheer weight of Blood Magic's power will normally slowly erode the user's morality, with 'controlling everything' becoming their solution and reaction to everything. The user slowly drowns in their immense strength, and even the noblest of souls can gain hearts as black as pitch—essentially, one way or another, a Blood Magic user will fall to the side of darkness without any way out. Even then, this time spent trapped in villainy is brief—but not in a good way. Further use of Blood Magic will remove the user's five senses one-by-one, even their basic motor functions, essentially leaving them as naught but a drooling vegetable. Because of this, as well as its deadly uses, Blood Magic was labeled a Forbidden Magic and magicians who utilized it were hunted down and imprisoned—indeed, only a few remain to this day. Bat Manipulation Magic (蚊食鳥操りの魔法, Kakuisuri no Mahō): Out of all the magical skills utilized by Vampires, this is among the most prolific; the ability to command and become the night's most reviled creature. Through Bat Manipulation Magic, a Vampire can command hordes of vampire bats similar to Dragon Supremacy Magic; hijacking the mind of the bats themselves and causing them to do the bidding of the user. This magic has multiple purposes, but the most useful of which is to command flocks of bats to fight in the stead of the user. While this is an unorthodox method of combat, it nevertheless proves effect when the user brings in a flock numbering in the thousands. Unable to make sense of their surroundings in the chattering, biting flocks, opposing forces quickly lose their focus and cannot function as a cohesive unit, while a singular opponent is overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of bats. When the flock reaches a large enough number, the bats can be controlled as one would telekinetically control water; overwhelming the opponents with a pressure of a large wave. At high enough speeds and dense enough flocks, opponents can be rent asunder on contact, or crushed beneath the weight of a large congregation of bats. By condensing the bats and covering the sky, a vampire who still bears their weakness to the sun can create protection for themselves in a situation where the need to fight in daylight arises. The most valued use of this magic, however, is the Bat Body function; when the need to take flight or move at higher speeds in the air arises, a vampire can collapse their physical body, bursting into a flock of bats. This is one of the first vampire abilities unlocked, often when a vampire tests their own speed, and due to the magical nature of these creatures, their clothes are formed into bats along with their own body. As with manipulation of actual bats, the flock of bats created from the user's own body can damage opponents with all the speed and strength of their original form. It is also possible for a user to turn portions of their body into that of a bat; an example would be creating large, bat-like wings from their shoulder blades to give them flight whilst maintaining human form. Slayer Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血液の滅竜魔法, Ketsueki no Metsuryū Mahō): otherwise known as Vampire Slayer Magic (悪霊の滅竜魔法, Akuryō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Dressia to take the blood she drinks from others, as well as her own blood, and turn it into magical energy much akin to that of a Blood Dragon's, in order to use for offensive and defensive spells. To replenish her magical energy faster, Dressia has to drink human blood, which she already does due to her vampire status. She has said before that she can drink animal blood too, but it's far weaker and doesn't due much for except leave a nasty taste in her mouth. It allows her to transform the physiology of her body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Blood Dragon. Once when there were many Blood Dragon Slayers, it was thought that they were all vampires since they had to drink blood, and their elongated canines further proved that theory, even if they were completely human. With Dressia's case, she often keeps her race in the unknown so that she leaves people often pondering if she truly is a vampire or not. When first learning the magic, most blood dragon slayers can stomach all of the excessive amounts of blood due to their humanity. With this magic in her arsenal, Dressia is capable of generating blood from her body and manipulating said blood—such as stopping blood flow in wounds, or circulating a specific poison to keep from spreading in a body—as well as controlling the blood in others bodies as well. It's considered to be able to heal people due to Dressia's use of being able to form blood clots, and also give people the use of their limbs again by forcing blood to flow into that particular part of the body, especially if they have hypothermia. The aspects and nature of her magic is further increased tenfold due to her being a vampire, and her magic is always at its peak and strongest since she has to feed on blood anyways as her life source. Like all of the Slayer magics, Blood Dragon Slayer gives Dressia total control and manipulation overthe base element that the Dragon Slayer Magic is formed upon, which in her case would be Blood, such as the life force that pumps through peoples and animals bodies. Dragon Force ( , '' Ryū no Chikara'' lit. Dragon's Power): When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. It greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Dressia access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances her physical prowess, making her far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts her overall Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed when Dressia entered this state through the use of Unnamed's Rh-null type blood, which allowed her Blood Dragon Slayer Magic to gain even intagibility effects, as being able to strike an opponents blood within their body, just from looking at them. She also gains a strong immuninity to most offending magics, and magic like poisons or toxins. Those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. Since Dressia can only unlock her dragon force stage by draining their entire body—although she now has gotten strong enough to where she only needs to drink 3/4 of their blood to enter the stage. However, if she drinks someone with Rh-null type blood, she needs much less to enter the force. Supportive Slayer Magic Blood Drive (血液ラドラ, Ketsueki Doraibu): Abilities Physical Prowess Ways-Of-Combat Unarmed Techniques Armed Techniques Relationships Krovzhin Trivia *She is the first known Vampire to become a Dragon Slayer *According to the author: **Dressia's original concept was be the Blood Devil Slayer, but it was rejected and changed to better fit her storyline. **Blood tastes different depending on who it's from, but she does like a little salt sprinkled in her drinks. **Dressia has been known to get tipsy if she drinks from AB- type blood. Known to be the rarest among humans. **In Vampiric society, Rh-null type blood is considered the most savored and rarest of all blood types, with less than 0.5% of the world's population possessing it. It is indeed a rare delicacy, and said to drive even the most reserved vampires crazy. ***Dressia once got completely drunk off of one and a half shots of Rh-null type blood. *Dressia's stats are: Category:Raven Queen Female Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Blood Dragon Slayer Category:Vampiress Category:Blood Magic User Category:Bat Manipulation Magic User Category:Dragon Force Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Character Category:Sealing Magic Category:Concealment Magic User Category:Immortal Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Doctor Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Aura User Category:Raven Queen Character